The present invention relates to imagers, such as CCD imagers, having discrete sampling elements, operated in combination with a striped color filter for generating color signals as may be multiplexed into a color television signal, and, more particularly, to color signal matrixing adjustments to lessen the effects upon the color signals of misregistration of the stripes in the color filter and the columns of discrete sampling elements.